1. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
Various types of boots or risers are provided for the purpose of conveying air from a horizontally extending, subfloor heating and air conditioning duct to a register opening at floor level within an edifice which is to be heated or cooled. In one type of system now in use, the riser fitting is connected to one end of a subfloor air duct, and both the riser and duct are cemented in the pad or slab as the building is constructed. The vertically extending riser is cut off at a length such that its upper end terminates at floor level and can receive an air register grill or grate. Such vertically extending risers are in some cases made of metal, and in other instances are constructed of plastic.
In another type of heating and air conditioning system, the subfloor ducting extends around the perimeter of the subfloor structure and the risers are connected to the duct at a point on the perimeter intermediate its length. Each riser extends upwardly to floor level, and both the riser and the perimeter duct are embedded within the concrete slab or pad of the building.
2. Brief Description Of The Present Invention
The present invention provides a synthetic resin air duct boot which can be divided or severed along a central plane so as to provide two separate identical, individually usable air duct boots. Each of these can be used on either of two different sizes of air ducts to provide a riser extending upwardly to floor level for the purpose of conveying hot or cool air to the interior of the building in which they are located. The geometric configuration of the double air duct boot is such that it can be quickly and easily blow molded, so as to provide two easily severable parts of the molded product which are individually and independently usable. Each can be connected to an air duct to provide a riser for the conveyance of conditioned air to floor level within a building erected thereabove.
Broadly described, the double air duct boot of the invention includes a pair of identical opposed severable parts joined to each other through an integrally formed central section. The two parts are geometrically symmetrical about the central section by which the two parts are joined.
The central section of the double air duct boot includes a pair of identical halves joined to each other at a central plane. The central section includes a pair of opposed segments of a cylinder constituting a pair of spaced, opposed, side walls and a pair of opposed, spaced parallel transverse walls which join the opposed side walls. The central section is completed by a pair of elongated, spaced parallel end walls which extend perpendicular to the transverse walls and lie between the two cylindrical side walls to complete the closure of the central section. Each of the opposed parts located at opposite sides of the central section includes a tapered riser section joined to the central section through an intermediate, optionally usable, arcuate, duct mating section.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a double air duct boot which provides to a contractor heating and air conditioning for an edifice and the ability to provide two vertically extending air risers from a single inventoried element simply by severing two parts of the double air duct boot, and using each part independently as a separate riser.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a double air duct boot which can be used to provide a pair of closely fitting, substantially air proof, non-leaking risers secured to an air duct and extending upwardly to floor level in a building to be air conditioned and heated through the use of the system including the duct and riser.
A further object of the invention is to provide a double air duct boot manually divisible into two parts, with each such part susceptible to being slightly modified to permit each part to be selectively joined with a tight fit to an air duct which may be either one of two different diametric sizes.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following detailed description of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.